Il était une fois les vainqueurs
by Nafrayu
Summary: Chaque habitant de Panem connait leur nom. Tous savent qui ils sont et connaissent leur gloire. Mais qui sait ce qu'il se passe dans l'ombre ? Voici les anciens vainqueurs. Voici leur histoire.
1. Cashmere (Partie 01)

**Note** : Bonsoir ! Alors ça fait un petit moment que je voulais faire un recueil d'OS sur les anciens vainqueurs. Je ne compte pas tous les faire mais il y aura : Gloss, Brutus, Lyme, Finnick, Haymitch, Chaff etc. J'ai déjà fais Enobaria dans une fic à part d'ailleurs :-)

Un énorme merci à **Ljay Odair** et Amiral **NoThomb** pour leurs corrections ! Vous êtes des choux !

**Résumé** : _Chaque habitant de Panem connait leur nom. Tous savent qui ils sont et connaissent leur gloire. Mais qui sait ce qu'il se passe dans l'ombre ? Voici les anciens vainqueurs. Voici leur histoire._

Sur ce, je vous laisse avec Cashmere !

* * *

**Cashmere - Partie 01**

**District Un  
**

Je souffle frénétiquement sur mon feu pour le faire démarrer. Mais sans succès. Cette saleté commence par rougir légèrement et, dans le meilleur des cas, crée une petite flamme avant de s'éteindre rapidement, comme si je venais de jeter un seau d'eau dessus. Je soupire profondément et passe une main dans mes cheveux sales et emmêlés. A côté de moi le garçon du Quatre ronfle légèrement. Il est plus petit que moi avec d'épais cheveux noir dont les pointes blanchissent sous l'effet du givre. D'après mes souvenirs, il n'a pas plus de quinze ans,et sa carrure encore enfantine le condamne d'ores et déjà à une mort certaine. C'est triste mais c'est comme ça, d'ailleurs je m'en fiche un peu. Je m'étire longuement et change de position.

Ce jour-là, la nuit est très claire et une multitude d'étoiles parsèment le ciel. Elles sont certes complètement artificielles mais très belles. Le soir j'aime particulièrement m'allonger dans mon sac de couchage pour observer le ciel. C'est quelque chose de très reposant et, quelque part,ça me rappelle beaucoup le district Un. Je dois bien avouer que mon district me manque beaucoup : Les rues pavées, la beauté des bâtiments, mes amis et ma famille... J'ai peur de ne jamais les revoir même si je sais que je suis une de celles qui a les plus grandes chances de gagner.

Il ne me faut que deux jours pour comprendre que l'arène est exceptionnellement grande. Elle est composée d'une grande plaine gelée au milieu de laquelle se trouve la Corne d'abondance. Au-delà de la toundra – pour ceux qui survivent au bain de sang – se trouve une multitude de ruines diverses au pied d'une gigantesque montagne. Ladite montagne est véritablement très haute, je doute même qu'elle ait une fin puisque d'épais nuages bloquent constamment la vue.

Pendant environ quatre jours les carrières et moi nous nous cachons dans une ruine de ce qui ressemble à une ancienne maison. C'est pratiquement une tradition de voir les carrières faire alliance avec parfois un tribut « extérieur » qui se joint à l'alliance mais c'est plutôt rare. On commence par camper à la Corne d'abondance et se servir allègrement dans toutes les ressources à disposition avant de décider de s'en aller.

Les ruines sont un peu plus confortables et surtout,elles protègent mieux du froid, malgré tout, même les murs épais ne les préservent pas des rafales de vents glaciales qui balayent l'arène régulièrement. Dans ces moments-là je n'ai pas d'autre solution que de m'envelopper dans mon sac de couchage, tremblante de froid**, **et de réciter lentement un poème que ma mère m'a apprise enfant. Penser à mes parents et à mon petit frère me donne assez de courage pour supporter le froid mordant ainsi que la douleur des blessures.

Quatre jours après le début des Jeux, onze tributs sont décédés. Huit pendant le bain de sang à la Corne d'abondance, deux sont morts de froid – l'un d'eux était la fille du Quatre justement, je l'ai retrouvé partiellement congelée un matin – et le dernier a succombé à l'attaque d'une mutation génétique particulièrement vorace.

Je comprends rapidement que des mutations génétiques se cachent dans certaines grottes que tout le monde pense inhabitées. Ils ressemblent à d'énormes tigres au pelage blanc comme la neige et pourvus d'énorme dents tranchantes. La plupart du temps ces bestioles chassent les pingouins qui peuplent la plaine autour de la Corne d'abondance et si on évite de croiser leur chemin tout se passe relativement bien.

Le cinquième jour, Astarté, la fille du Deux, revient accompagnée d'une tribut dont j'ai oublié jusqu'à l'existence. C'est une fille au teint pâle avec de longs cheveux noir ébène. Elle a également des yeux sombres qui semblent perpétuellement nous regarder avec mépris et arrogance. Malgré tout, je saisi rapidement pourquoi Astarté a tant insisté pour l'amener avec nous. En tant que tribut du district Huit elle s'est montrée remarquablement douée pour coudre des capes à partir de peaux de tigre.

Je me retourne dans mon sac de couchage, une douleur m'arrachant un cri étouffé. Pendant le bain de sang, la fille du Trois – cette petite garce – m'a poignardé à l'omoplate. Même si la blessure n'est pas profonde, le froid accentue la douleur et m'empêche régulièrement de dormir. Épuisée je finis par réveiller le garçon du Deux, Dan, et lui demande de monter la garde. J'ai beau soigneusement bander la plaie, celle-ci reste douloureuse et refuse de cicatriser.

Je m'allonge dans mon sac de couchage et tente de trouver une position confortable mais c'est peine perdue.

_« Pourquoi me suis-je suis portée volontaire ? »_

Je me revois, avançant vers le podium avec le sourire triomphant de celle qui va revenir en tant que vainqueur sans aucune égratignure et même pas décoiffée.

Le retour à la réalité a un goût plutôt amer et cruel. Aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, j'imaginais les Jeux d'une toute autre façon et j'ai la sensation que les événements se succèdent et m'échappent. C'est un peu comme si je tentais de retenir de l'eau entre mes doigts, j'ai peur d'être dans quelque chose de trop gros pour moi.

Je m'appelle Cashmere Fawkes, j'ai dix-huit ans et je suis un tribut de carrière du district Un. Je suis consciente d'être belle et j'aime en jouer avec les hommes. J'ai de longs cheveux blonds, en général brillants, même si actuellement ils sont très emmêlés. Comme pratiquement tous les tributs du district Un, Deux et quelques-uns du district Quatre, je m'entraîne depuis mon enfance pour devenir une véritable tueuse.

Les Centres d'Entraînements n'ont rien de particulièrement reluisant. La vie là-bas est assez dure. On s'y entraîne plusieurs heures par jours à diverses disciplines et les entraîneurs sont soit très désagréables, soit carrément violents. Je n'en garde pas un bon souvenir même si j'y ai appris énormément de chose. Ça peut paraître méprisable mais si j'étais bien traitée là-bas, c'est tout simplement parce que je me donnais à un de mes entraîneurs. La seule de mes amies au courant ne manque jamais de me rappeler que ce n'est rien de plus que de la prostitution mais je ne veux pas devenir comme tous les autres: Les tributs ressortent souvent de ces centres en étant vides. Ils ne se posent plus de questions, ils ne sont plus que de véritables chiens, obéissants au tant à cause des mauvais traitements qu'ilspeuvent parfois subir mais surtout parce que la véritable propagande dont on les abreuve fait d'eux de véritable tueurs. Je ne le dirais jamais à voix haute mais je n'ai en aucun cas voulu ça.

Je suis consciente que les Hunger Games sont cruels et inégaux, que la plupart des districts n'ont aucune chance de gagner. Malgré tout,il serait dommage de ne pas en profiter et si je peux avoir ma part de gloire et de prestige, je la prendrais. A côté de ça**, **je préfère largement coucher avec mon entraîneur plutôt que de ressortir comme la plupart des tributs. Je suis fière d'avoir gardé ma personnalité et mon intelligence.

Mes parents – comme presque tous les autres – m'ont envoyé là-bas pour la seule et unique raison d'avoir une chance de me voir revenir vivante en cas de Moisson. Soyons honnête, n'importe quelle personne ferait ça pour sauver ses enfants. Je plains sincèrement les autres districts qui partent sans avoir aucun entraînement au préalable.

Je me suis portée volontaire pendant la Moisson. C'est quelque chose qui se fait beaucoup dans les districts Un, Deux et Quatre, on s'entraîne et parfois on se porte volontaire. Cette année je me suis portée volontaire à la place d'une pauvre fille de treize ans qui se faisait pratiquement dessus quand on a appelé son nom. L'un dans l'autre elle me doit une reconnaissance éternelle.

Si j'ai fais ça c'est parce que j'ai bien vu comment sont traités les anciens vainqueurs : honneur, gloire et respect. Je les vois souvent passer près de mon village et à chaque fois je rêve de faire partie de l'un d'entre eux. Mes parents ont un bon travail mais une plus grande maison ne nous ferait pas de mal. Sans compter que j'aimerais qu'on me regarde ainsi, autrement que comme la jolie fille de service. Je veux qu'on comprenne que je suis aussi quelqu'un de fort, de puissant. Quelqu'un qu'on doit respecter, voire même, craindre.

Quatre ans plus tôt, une fille du Deux a gagné en déchirant la gorge de son ennemi avec ses dents. Elle s'appelle Enobaria et depuis c'est une véritable légende. Certes, elle ne vient pas du Un, mais pour moi le Deux et le Un sont trop liés pour chipoter. Après sa victoire elle a limé ses dents en pointe comme celles des requins et arbore désormais une double rangée de crocs incrustés d'or.

Je me souviens très bien du soir où je l'ai croisé dans les couloirs. C'est une très belle femme de vingt-deux ans avec un caractère bien trempé. Je me sens un peu idiote de l'avoir attendu ainsi, cachée derrière un pilier, mais elle a tellement d'admirateur que finalement elle n'a même pas dû faire attention à moi. Son succès m'a, entre autre, incité à me porter volontaire. Elle incarne la réussite des Jeux dans toute sa splendeur. Je m'imagine souvent ainsi, forte, puissante, entourée d'admirateurs et auréolée de gloire. C'est sans doute de la pure arrogance mais la vie des vainqueurs a de quoi encourager n'importe quel tribut à se porter volontaire. Sauf peut-être pour les autres districts qui ont l'air assez idiots pour ne pas tenter leur chance.

Je m'étire longuement en tentant de ne pas trop abîmer mon épaule. J'ai beau penser et imaginer tout ce que je veux, pour l'instant je n'ai encore rien gagné, je suis toujours une tribut comme une autre et je suis blessée. Je songe à mon frère Gloss qui me regarde peut-être à cet instant précis. Je me compose une expression sereine comme si je savais exactement ce que je fais – ce qui n'est pas vraiment le cas je dois bien l'avouer. Il est fort, plus que moi, mais en tant qu'aînée je me dois de le protéger. Lui et moi sommes très proches depuis toujours, sans doute parce qu'il a à peine deux ans de moins que moi, et j'espère qu'il est fier de ce que je fais.

Je rentrerai pour mes parents et pour lui.

Je me réveille le lendemain matin très tôt. Les autres dorment encore profondément, sauf la fille du Huit qui coud avec application. Je ne me souviens pas de son prénom et quelque part je m'en fiche, elle mourra comme les autres. En tout cas elle me le rend bien. Les rares fois où je croise ses yeux sombres, elle me regarde avec un tel méprit que je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir misérable.

Je crois que je hais cette fille.

Elle me salue à peine sans lever la tête de son ouvrage. Ses couvertures ont beau être précieuses et utiles, je déteste sa façon de me considérer. Comme si je n'étais qu'une usurpatrice, une tricheuse. Son regard me rappelle tellement celui de mon amie Julia, celle qui a apprit que je couchais avec notre entraîneur. Dans ces moments-là aussi je me sentais misérable, sale et honteuse. Pourtant je ne fais rien de mal, je profite simplement des opportunités qui s'offrent à moi.

— Il reste un peu de viande, me lance t-elle les lèvres pincées.

Je marmonne un vague _« merci »_ avant de manger avidement. La fille du Huit me lance un coup d'œil réprobateur avant de revenir à sa couture. Je rêve de lui enfoncer l'aiguille dans le nez, ça lui ferait au moins passer l'envie de me regarder comme si je ne valais rien.

— Quoi ? Je finis par m'exclamer avec colère.

— Rien, murmure-t-elle.

— Alors arrête de me regarder comme ça, je lance sèchement.**  
**

— Comment ? Ironise-t-elle.

— Comme ça... je m'agace. Comme si tu valais tellement plus que moi.

— Mais c'est le cas, répond-t-elle avec un sourire hautain.

— Pardon ? Hoquetais-je un peu abasourdie et très en colère.

— Je vaux mieux que toi et qu'accessoirement tous ceux-là, dit-elle avec assurance, affirme t-elle.

— Et pourquoi ? Je m'offusque.**  
**

— Tu t'es entraînée pour venir ici, tu n'as strictement aucun mérite, cracha jeux sont injustes à la base mais avec toi et eux c'est presque de la tricherie. En plus de ça tu n'as eu aucun scrupule à tuer des enfants, alors oui pour moi tu n'es rien.

Je reste interdite. Littéralement. Je n'ai jamais échangé plus de trois mots avec cette fille et à chaque fois elle arrive à me faire sentir mal, or là c'est pire que tout. Oui, j'ai tué des enfants, cette fille du Trois qui m'a poignardé et le garçon du Sept à la Corne d'abondance mais en toute objectivité, c'est soit eux, soit moi qui y passe et je préfère sincèrement que ça soit eux.

— Tu ne gagneras jamais, dis-je avec le plus de mépris dont je suis capable.

Elle laisse tomber son ouvrage et lève la tête vers moi.

— Bien sûr que je ne gagnerais jamais, soupire t-elle sur le ton de l'évidence, je le sais parfaitement. Mais je n'aurais tué personne, je resterai moi-même et même si ça te semble dérisoire c'est un acte de résistance.

Elle lève la tête vers le ciel comme pour narguer les juges et je ne peux m'empêcher d'être admirative devant sa force de caractère. Je me demande s'il y a beaucoup de gens dans le Huit qui pensent comme elle, personnellement je n'entends jamais ce genre de propos chez moi. Peut-être que les gens ont trop peur ou alors qu'ils ne se posent pas ce type de question.

Seulement moi je ne peux pas me permettre de penser comme ça, j'ai ma vie, ma famille et je veux juste les retrouver. Je décide d'ignorer ses élucubrations mais d'un coup elle me semble dangereuse. Je sais que le gouvernement n'accepterait pas de me voir penser ainsi, c'est pourquoi je déclare d'un ton hautain :

— Tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi ma pauvre fille.

Elle plonge son regard sombre et froid dans le mien et je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner. Finalement Dan et Astarté se réveillent et je peux enfin penser à autre chose que la fille timbrée du Huit. Ladite fille continue de coudre avec application sans même nous jeter un coup d'œil et je me demande si elle ne serait pas vraiment folle. Après tout,les Hunger Games sont une réponse logique à la rébellion qui a eu lieu plusieurs années plus tôt, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi elle en fait tout une histoire.

J'ai conscience que c'est peut-être un moyen de me rassurer mais en ce moment j'ai vraiment autre chose à penser. Si elle veut mourir, tant mieux pour elle, mais moi je compte bien retrouver ma famille. Tandis qu'Astarté allume un feu en craquant une allumette, je pars en quête de nourriture. Je sais que les chardons sont comestibles et dans ce désert de glace c'est la seule chose qui pousse. Je les arrache avec application comme si j'arrachais le cœur de la fille du Huit. Je mets tellement de cœur à l'ouvrage que je remplis mon sac à dos.

Je suis dans l'arène depuis exactement une semaine et il reste neuf tributs en vie. On se rapproche doucement de l'affrontement final et j'ai de plus en plus peur à mesure que les tributs disparaissent. Un jour il faudra que je rompe l'alliance et que je combatte ceux qui sont mes alliés. Astarté n'a peut-être que quinze ans mais elle est très maline et entraînée, quant à Dan n'est peut-être pas une lumière mais sa force en fait un adversaire redoutable.

Je soupire et grignote un bout de racine. C'est tout simplement infect. Au moment où je m'apprête à revenir vers notre camp un hurlement me glace le sang. La fille du Huit. Même si je ne l'aime pas, je cours vers elle, après tout, elle est mon alliée. Une fois arrivée près de la ruine où nous campons je m'aperçois que quelque chose ne va vraiment pas. Une grande flaque de sang jure avec la blancheur de la neige et les traces me mènent directement au corps sans vie de Colin. Quelqu'un l'a sauvagement poignardé à quatre ou cinq reprises et il gît à présent sans vie, aussi désarticulé qu'une poupée.

Je sors mes couteaux de mon sac à dos et m'avance précautionneusement vers la plaine qui mène à la Corne d'abondance. Des traces de sang maculent le sol et je me demande qui – ou quoi – a bien pu faire ça. Une fois sortie des ruines je retiens un cri. Toute la plaine produit un son étrange, sourd et profond. Puis un craquement se fait entendre et j'ai surprise de voir un bout de terre se détacher. Soudain je comprends.

La plaine est un lac gelé.

Une fois la surprise passée, je vois Dan se battre sauvagement avec la fille du Douze. Elle est grande, bien bâtie, et je vois bien qu'il a la plus grande peine à la maîtriser. Un peu plus loin, Astarté rampe jusqu'à la terre ferme en laissant une traînée de sang sur la glace. Dan repousse son adversaire, recule et lui assène un coup d'épée qui la décapite. Je regarde la tête de la fille du Douze tomber dans l'eau en même temps que son corps. C'est alors que je m'aperçois que je respire difficilement, mon air semble se bloquer dans mes poumons et ma vue se brouille.

Un second hurlement me sort de ma torpeur. A quelques mètres de l'endroit où Astarté est étendue, je vois quelqu'un gigoter dans l'eau. La fille du Huit. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je cours vers elle en dérapant fréquemment que la glace. Je saute par-dessus une fissure laissant apparaître l'eau pure et j'attrape le bras de la fille qui dépasse de l'eau. Je la hisse sur la glace et tente de lui faire cracher toute l'eau qu'elle a avalée.

Néanmoins je vois à son visage qu'elle est perdue. Sa peau est bleue et elle tremble violemment de froid. Elle tente de parler mais elle claque si fort des dents que je ne comprends presque rien.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

— Elle a attaqué, bégaye-t-elle.

— La fille du Douze ?

Elle hoche la tête du mieux qu'elle peut et me scrute avec intensité.

— Elle a tué Colin et, après, elle a attiré les deux autres vers le lac, elle a compris que ce n'était pas qu'une plaine.

— C'est elle qui a blessé Astarté ? Je demande un peu plus sèchement que je ne l'aurais voulu.

— Non, elle est tombée dans l'eau et quelque chose l'a attaqué.

Elle se tait et continue de frissonner violemment.

— J'ai tellement froid, murmure t-elle avant de se mettre à pleurer.

Oh seigneur ! Je ne sais jamais quoi faire quand les gens pleurent sauf si c'est mon frère. En plus de ça, je n'aime pas cette fille.

— Reste tranquille et ça ira, je lui dis d'une voix froide.

Elle continue de verser des larmes.

— Je-vais-mou-rir, grelotte t-elle en détachant chaque syllabe.

C'est bien probable mais je ne sais pas quoi faire. D'un autre côté je suis contente de ne pas l'avoir tué moi-même, j'ai l'impression que son regard inquisiteur m'aurait suivi toute ma vie.

— Ne reste pas avec eux, poursuit-elle sur le même ton.

— Pourquoi ? Je m'étonne ?

— Ils veulent te tuer.

Un peu secouée, je l'installe plus confortablement et elle pose sa tête sur mes genoux.

— Je les ai entendu parler, poursuit-elle.

— Pourquoi tu me dis ça à moi ?

— Je suis sure que tu vaux mieux que tout ça, même si tu viens du Un.

Je me rends compte que des larmes coulent sur mes joues, et je les essuie précipitamment. Je ne veux rien laisser paraître, rien du tout.

— Tu as même un cœur finalement, dit-elle d'une voix faible.

Son regard semble avoir du mal à se maintenir ouvert et un peu malgré moi je lui ôte quelques mèches qui lui tombent dans les yeux.

— C'est quoi ton nom ? Dis-je d'une voix étranglée.

— Faith.

— C'est jolie.

Mais je crois qu'elle ne m'a pas entendu. Je sens son corps se relâcher entre mes bras et je comprends qu'elle est morte. Je lui ferme les yeux d'une main. Même décédée j'ai la sensation que son regard me scrute avec intensité. Derrière moi Dan titube vers Astarté et l'aide à se relever. Sa jambe est dans un sale état et je me demande s'il serait capable de l'achever. Ils m'appellent mais je ne réponds pas. Je laisse le corps de Faith sur la glace et court vers la terre ferme. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je décide de lui faire confiance mais j'ai la sensation qu'elle avait compris beaucoup plus de choses que moi.

Je cours pendant longtemps, très longtemps. Le soleil se couche quand je décide de m'arrêter après avoir mis le plus de distance possible entre eux et moi. C'est une partie de l'arène que je ne connais pas. Je suis pratiquement au pied de la montagne de glace. D'immenses stalagmites montent vers le ciel et je remarque, derrières elles, des sortes de tunnels creusés à même la montagne.

N'ayant aucun autre endroit où aller – sans compter que les mutations génétiques ne tarderont pas à débarquer – je décide de m'y installer. C'est un endroit étroit et oppressant. La première chose qui me frappe c'est le silence qui y règne et je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir mal à l'aise.

Je m'assoie au fond de la grotte et m'enveloppe dans ma couverture de survie. Mon sac à dos est plein de chardons que je grignote avec un peu de viande séchée. En vérité j'ai surtout envie de vomir et les images de la fille du Douze décapitée et de Faith repassent dans ma tête comme un enregistrement.

Ma gorge est très douloureuse d'avoir couru si longtemps et j'ai peur d'avoir pris froid. Je rabats la couverture sur ma tête et je laisse les larmes couler. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi je pleure. Peut-être parce que ma famille me manque. Ou peut-être parce que la mort de Faith m'a affecté plus que je ne veux bien l'admettre. Dans tous les cas je me sens seule et vulnérable.

L'hymne de Panem retentit et je risque un pied hors de ma cachette, j'ai besoin de savoir si Astarté est morte ou pas.

Seuls les portraits de Colin, de Faith et de la fille du Douze s'affichent dans le ciel, Astarté est donc toujours en vie. Je retourne au fond de mon tunnel un peu contrariée. Dan serait plus facile à tuer si elle n'était plus là, pour la bonne et simple raison qu'elle est plus intelligente que lui.

Je me console en pensant que vu sa blessure, et faute de soin, elle sera morte demain matin.

Le neuvième jour des Jeux, soit le lendemain de la mort de Faith, j'ai la surprise de voir le portrait de Dan dans le ciel. J'étais persuadée que Astarté mourrait la première or je dois bien admettre que j'ai eu tort. Elle a sans doute tué son compagnon de district par anticipation. Nous ne sommes donc plus que cinq. Je compte mentalement les survivants : Astarté, le garçon du Trois, le garçon du Sept, la fille du Dix et moi.

Je sais que les garçons du Trois et du Sept sont très jeunes et, même s'ils ont survécu jusque-là, ils ne font sans doute pas le poids face dans à un combat au corps-à-corps. Quant à la fille du Dix je ne me souviens même pas de sa tête, mais si elle a tenu si longtemps c'est qu'elle a des ressources.

Le dixième jour je comprends que j'ai un problème et un grave. Ma gorge est très douloureuse, je peux à peine déglutir sans grimacer et, en plus de ça, je suis brûlante de fièvre. Ma blessure à l'épaule, loin de se guérir, empire et à présent elle suinte. J'espère, pendant un moment, que mes mentors feront quelque chose pour moi, mais à ce stade des Jeux je me dis qu'un simple bol de soupe doit coûter une fortune. Il faut que je tienne à tout prix.

Je m'enveloppe dans les couvertures jusqu'à transpirer à grosses gouttes dans l'espoir de faire tomber la fièvre. Puis je m'applique des compresses de glace sur le front. Le pire ce n'est pas tellement la douleur ou la fièvre mais la sensation de faiblesse qui m'enserre comme un étau. Je me sens incapable de tenir quoique ce soit. Même les couteaux, que je me suis entraînée à lancer depuis des années, ratent leurs cibles de plusieurs centimètres.

Je résiste à l'envie de pleurer avant d'avaler une bonne dose de viandes et de racines. Mes réserves s'amenuisent et il faut que j'aille chasser mais je n'en ai pas la force.

Tout en regardant mes provisions je me souviens que nous sommes entre le dixième et le onzième jour. La fin des Hunger Games est proche et, quelle que soit l'issue des Jeux, je vais savoir très vite si je vais vivre ou mourir. Soudain une sorte de fièvre me prend. Pas la fièvre de ma maladie, non, mais une idée. Le seul moyen pour moi de survivre avant qu'une infection ne m'achève c'est de combattre. Très paradoxal et pourtant très logique. Je dois gagner et pour gagner je dois éliminer les autres tributs.

Étrangement je peux presque sentir le regard inquisiteur de Faith sur moi. Je secoue la tête pour chasser cette pensée de mon esprit et m'équipe du mieux que je peux. Je ne sais pas comment va Astarté mais, si elle peut marcher, elle est sans doute en route pour trouver les tributs encore en vie.

Le soleil se lève à peine quand je sors de ma cachette. La fièvre me fait trembler de froid et même si j'ai bien mangé, je me sens encore faible. Je me mets en route en tenant deux couteaux dans mes mains. Je suis prête à les lancer sur n'importe quel tribut qui se mettra en travers de ma route.

_« Je suis forte, je peux gagner »._

Je me répète ça en boucle depuis ma sortie du tunnel. Je ne sais pas si j'essaye de me convaincre moi-même mais j'ai besoin de retrouver l'arrogance qui m'a permis de me porter volontaire. J'ai besoin de retrouver mes forces. Je pense à mon frère Gloss. Il a seize ans et il était fier de me voir partir. Comme tous les autres, il pense que c'est facile quand on est un tribut de carrière. Il m'a dit « à bientôt » comme si rien n'était plus évident que ma victoire. Aujourd'hui je suis malade, blessée et j'ai peur de le décevoir. J'ai peur qu'il voit que sa grande sœur ne sera plus là pour veiller sur lui-même si, à seize ans, il est plus grand et plus fort que moi.

Je marche pendant presque une heure avant d'entendre un hurlement strident. Le garçon crie et supplie avant de se taire, laissant le désert dans un silence assourdissant. J'ai le cœur qui bat si fort que j'ai l'impression qu'il va terminer sa course hors de mon corps. Je décide de revenir vers le lac gelé qui entoure la Corne d'abondance.

Cet endroit est toujours le début et la fin des Jeux.

J'y arrive alors que le soleil est au plus haut dans le ciel. J'en déduis qu'il doit être aux alentours de midi et je me tiens aux aguets, tendue comme je ne l'ai encore jamais été. Un cliquetis derrière moi se fait entendre. Je me retourne brusquement et tombe nez à nez avec la fille du Dix. Elle tient un arc et s'apprête à tirer. Malgré tout elle tremble de tous ses membres et je vois rapidement qu'elle n'a sans doute jamais tenu un arc de sa vie avant d'arriver ici.

Son visage a une expression résignée, triste mais paradoxalement très dure. Comme si elle savait qu'elle allait mourir mais qu'elle se battrait jusqu'au bout. A cette distance elle a des chances de me toucher et même si je ne meurs pas, je ne tiens pas à être blessée une fois de plus.

Je fais glisser le couteau entre mes doigts pour le positionner. Je peux l'atteindre en plein cœur si je suis assez rapide.

La fièvre a beau m'affaiblir, je prends conscience qu'il y a quelque chose de beaucoup plus puissant que le physique. Je veux gagner, c'est presque viscéral comme sentiment. Je ne veux pas mourir et je ressens un sentiment sans doute semblable à ce que les animaux doivent ressentir devant un chasseur. Je sais qu'à ce stade du jeu je pourrais faire n'importe quoi pour gagner.

La fille du Dix me regarde, ses yeux sont plein de larmes et je pense qu'elle dit mentalement au revoir à sa famille. C'est assez horrible de savoir qu'on a la vie d'une personne entre ses mains. Ce pouvoir me tourne presque la tête. Pourtant c'est elle ou moi.

Je l'atteins en plein cœur avant même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Son arc tombe à terre et elle contemple le poignard profondément planté dans sa poitrine. Elle finit par s'effondrer et une flaque de sang chaud se répand au sol faisant fondre la neige aux alentours. Son regard devient vide et creux, très loin de celui de Faith. Peut-être que finalement elle a toujours ces yeux là : morts. Un coup de canon retentit et je me remets en route. Je n'ai pas osé retirer le poignard. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne veux pas toucher son corps, il doit être raide et froid à présent.

Nous ne sommes plus que trois. Il ne reste que moi, Astarté et un des garçons du Trois ou du Sept. C'est le grand final. La Corne d'abondance brille au loin. Sa couleur dorée est la seule chose chaleureuse que j'ai vu depuis des jours. Le lac a regelé depuis la dernière fois et il ressemble bien à une plaine couverte de neige. Cependant je remarque quelque chose que je n'avais pas vu avant. Un son étrange, sombre et puissant. Je pense d'abord que c'est un animal mais je constate ensuite que c'est le lac qui produit ce son si étrange.

Si j'avais été plus attentive j'aurais sans doute compris bien plus tôt.

- Traître, murmure une voix derrière moi.

Je me retourne pour voir Astarté me regarder un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle a bandé sa jambe mais du sang coule de la plaie. Elle est très pâle, mais son expression est presque démente. Si je suis prête à faire n'importe quoi pour gagner, elle est prête à faire encore pire. Elle tient son épée fermement mais je saisis vite qu'elle ne peut pas trop se déplacer. Je recule lentement.

— C'est cette idiote qui t'a dit qu'on voulait te tuer ? J'étais sure qu'elle nous avait entendu, dit-elle en secouant la tête.

Je ne réponds rien et continue de reculer doucement. Je veux l'amener sur le lac.

— Tu as tué Dan ?

— Évidemment, répond-t-elle sur le ton de l'évidence, c'était lui ou moi. A présent il ne reste que toi ou moi.

— Faux, dis-je d'une voix que j'espère pleine d'assurance, il en reste un troisième.

Elle ricane.

— Une mutation a tué le gars du Sept et je viens de me charger du gars du Trois. Dans quelques minutes il se sera vidé de son sang.

Donc nous ne sommes plus que deux.

Son regard est presque fou et je me sens comme une proie devant elle, même si elle est plus petite que moi. Je continue de reculer et elle me suit des yeux sans presque ciller. Chaque pas lui arrache une grimace, et je me demande comment je vais bien pouvoir m'y prendre. La peur engourdit mes membres, et je me sens presque déconnectée de mon propre corps.

_« Tu es la meilleure, tu es la plus forte »._

Je pensais être la meilleure lorsque je me suis portée volontaire. Je pensais que tout cela serait presque facile, que tuer des gens ce n'est pas grave et que ce sont les Jeux qui veulent ça. Mais non. Chaque mort semble me salir à jamais comme une tache indélébile. Je revois la fille du Trois, celle du Douze et Faith. Mes mains sont encore tachées du sang de la fille du Dix et je me demande si elles me laisseront jamais en paix.

— Je ne te laisserai pas gagner, dit-elle avec une lueur démente dans les yeux.

Sans lui laisser le temps de me dire à quelle sauce elle va me cuisiner, je cours sur le lac. Le soleil tape assez fort malgré le froid et je sens la glace se craqueler sous mes pieds. Parfait. Le lac sera son tombeau.

Elle me rattrape plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru vu l'état de sa jambe et me plaque au sol. Je sens le froid mordant de la glace m'entailler la joue et je flanque un coup de coude dans sa blessure. Elle hurle de douleur et me lâche. Je me relève et tente la poignarder. Elle m'évite habilement avant de se jeter sur moi. Une douleur aiguë m'envahit quand son épée entaille profondément mon flanc.

Astarté me lâche et je pose une main sur ma blessure qui ruisselle de sang. En relevant la tête je vois qu'elle a prismes couteaux.

— Tu ne gagneras pas, dit-elle d'une voix triomphante.

Mais je suis entraînée, au moins autant qu'elle. Je vois le visage de mon petit frère devant moi. Je lui ai promis de revenir et je le ferai. Je doute qu'Astarté ait quelqu'un à qui elle tienne autant que je tiens à Gloss.

Je me jette sur elle et lui flanque un coup de genoux dans le ventre. Elle se plie en deux et j'en profite pour la faire tomber sur la glace. Je me place au-dessus d'elle et la tient de toutes mes forces. Je ne mourrais pas. c'est inimaginable.

Elle se débat violemment et je lui frappe une première fois la tête contre la glace. Elle semble sonnée ce qui me laisse le temps de frapper le lac gelé grâce à la pioche que j'avais gardé. La glace se brise et l'eau claire apparaît. Je sais que c'est elle qui a tué Faith en la plongeant dans l'eau glacée. Je suppose qu'elle a dû se débattre et tomber elle aussi sans le faire exprès.

J'attrape Astarté par le cou et l'entraîne vers l'eau.

— Non ! Hurle t-elle en se débattant.

Elle réussit à me frapper au visage et je tombe à terre. Ma vue se brouille partiellement et je sens un goût de sang dans ma bouche. Astarté est épuisée et je tente alors de l'entraîner vers l'eau pour la noyer purement et simplement. Elle ne peut plus se débattre et je la traîne péniblement vers le trou béant. C'est vraiment étrange. Je suis épuisée physiquement et mentalement. Mais quelque chose de plus puissant que tout cela m'empêche d'abandonner. Je veux revoir ma famille. Je ne supporte pas d'imaginer mes parents et mon frère pleurant ma mort.

C'est impensable.

Même si pour ça il faut que je m'entache de mort impossible à oublier jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

C'est peut-être ça qu'on nomme instinct de survie.

Mais Astarté a beaucoup plus de ressource que je ne le croyais. Je ne suis qu'à quelques centimètres de l'eau quand elle se relève et me pousse de toutes ses forces. Je tombe dans l'eau en l'entraînant avec moi. La température glaciale me coupe le souffle. Je ne sais même plus si je suis en vie ou même si Astarté est toujours accrochée à moi. Je me force à ouvrir les yeux et vois la lumière à quelques mètres de moi. Je commence à nager le plus vite que je peux et attrape la glace à pleine main pour me hisser hors de l'eau. Quelque chose tente de m'attraper la cheville mais rate son emprise. En baissant la tête je vois le regard plein de terreur et de résignation de ma dernière adversaire.

Je sors de l'eau et me recroqueville. Le froid semble me torturer de l'intérieur et je ne peux même plus ouvrir les yeux.

_« Mesdames et messieurs, voici la gagnante des Soixante-sixième Hunger Games ! »_

Je souris, la bouche toujours pleine de sang. J'avais promis à Gloss que je reviendrais et je vais revenir.

* * *

_Et voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé. La partie 02 arrive la semaine prochaine :-)_


	2. Cashmere (Partie 02)

**Note** : Merci beaucoup de vos reviews sur la première partie. J'ai adoré écrire sur Cashmere et il y a des chances qu'une fois mon histoire sur Enobaria terminée, j'en fasse une plus longue sur Cashmere :-)

Un grand merci à **Amiral NoThomb** pour sa correction !

Sur ce bonne lecture !

* * *

**Cashmere - ****District Un  
**(Partie 02)

Je contemple silencieusement la coupe de champagne dans ma main. Je me demande à quel point les habitants du Capitole sont idiots pour penser que c'est ce dont j'ai envie alors que je sors à peine de l'arène.

On m'a déshabillée et enveloppée dans d'épaisse couverture chaude jusqu'à ce que j'arrête de trembler comme une feuille. A la suite de quoi on m'a donnée à boire.

Je contemple le liquide de couleur dorée avec l'étrange sensation d'être dans une situation très ironique. Mes mains portent encore la trace des multiples cicatrices que j'ai eu dans l'arène et un de mes doigts en est même encore douloureux et étrangement bleuté.

J'observe mon reflet déformé dans le cristal et même là, je me trouve horrible. J'ai perdu beaucoup de poids, je suis épuisée, livide et mon épaule me fait atrocement souffrir à présent que je me réchauffe lentement.

Je finis par poser la coupe de champagne et grignote un morceau de pain mais étrangement, je n'ai pas faim. Les visages des tributs semblent flotter tout autour de moi, je me sens mal, oppressée.J'ai besoin de m'isoler dans un coin, de pleurer,de hurler. J'aimerais que mon frère soit là, il faut que je lui raconte, lui pourrait comprendre.

Mon salut vient d'un médecin qui décréta que mon épaule nécessitait une opération. C'est presque avec plaisir que je sens l'aiguille s'enfoncer dans mon bras avant que tout ne devienne noir.

* * *

Je me réveille difficilement, le froid et la douleur ont disparu, me provoquant un immense soulagement. Je n'ose pas bouger, ni ouvrir les yeux de peur que tout cela se réveille. Je n'ose pas bouger, de peur que tout cela se réveille, que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve. Je finis néanmoins par ouvrir un œil, puis les je finis par ouvrir un œil. Puis les deux. Je suis dans une salle blanche et aseptisée. Une perfusion sort de mon bras gauche tandis qu'à côté de moi raisonne un « bip » très agaçant.

Je bouge un peu mais mes membres sont lourds et j'ai le plus grand mal à ne pas me rendormir. Mes pensées sont confuses, j'alterne entre états conscients et rêves éveillés. Une ou deux fois je crois même avoir des hallucinations : ilest en effet peu probable qu'un chat vole dans la pièce ou que mon frère vienne me voir en décrétant vouloir aller vivre au district Douze.

Je me rappelle qu'après l'une de ces hallucinations, on est venu me chercher, me préparer. L'interview du gagnant… Elle reste très vague dans mes souvenirs, Caesar, l'écran géant, les commentaires sur les morts des tributs, ma victoire. Elle n'a pas duré longtemps, les gens ayant très rapidement assez de voir une comateuse balbutier des morceaux de phrases incompréhensibles.

Il me faut encore deux jours pour récupérer de mon opération et c'est encore un peu faible que je reprendsle train pour le Un. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir gonflée d'admiration devant les regards que l'on me lance. J'ai toujours su que je rentreraichez moi, malgré les doutes que j'ai pu avoir dans l'arène. Et mieux que tout je rentrerai auréolée de gloire.

Je crois que je me souviendrais toujours de mon accueil au district Un. Une foule immense qui m'acclame, ma famille qui pleure de joie,les innombrables regards et murmures d'admiration qui tapissent ma marche. Finalement j'ai réussis, je suis comme tous ces vainqueurs qui sont adulés par le Capitole et qui mènent la grande vie.

Le Village des vainqueurs du district Un est très étendu, peut-être plus que partout ailleurs, hormis celui du Deux. Ma maison est très grande et les premier temps je m'y perds régulièrement. Malgré tout je suis heureuse je crois. Je crois. La première nuit seule chez moi, je suis prise de sueurs froides et de peurs irrationnelles. Je sais que c'est idiot comme réaction puisque je ne suis plus dans l'arène mais j'ai peur.

Je me lève pour prendre une douche froide mais rien à faire, j'ai toujours aussi chaud. Je finis par glisser un couteau sous l'oreiller. Quelques heures de somnolence plus tard je me glisse sur le sol froid et je m'endors pour de bon. Je me réveille tard dans la matinée,**l**e soleil est déjà haut dans le ciel et j'entends la vie animée du Village des vainqueurs dehors.

Je me sens fébrile comme si j'étais prise de fièvre. Je contemple un instant mon lit défait et je me sens idiote. Je suis sortie de l'arène, j'ai gagné, je n'ai aucune raison d'avoir peur.

Pourtant c'est le cas. Le visage de Faith, la fille du Huit, hante mes rêves les rares fois où le sommeil réussit à me cueillir. Je me rappelle de ses épais cheveux noirs et de ses yeux qui vous scrutaient plus intensément qu'un rayon X. Je me demande ce qu'elle penserait de moi si elle me voyait. Je suis sûre qu'elle me regarderait avec dédain en déclarant que j'ai mérité ce qui m'arrive.

Je secoue la tête et décide de sortir retrouver mon frère. Je salue poliment d'autres vainqueurs du Village mais je ne connais personne en dehors de mes mentors. Je me sens un peu mal à l'aise d'autant plus que les hommes me regardent sans même dissimuler leur envie.

Une heure plus tard je repars de la maison de mes parents de très mauvaise humeur. Je voulais passer du temps avec mon frère mais Gloss préfère la compagnie de sa petite-amie. En toute honnêteté, je la trouve tout simplement insipide. Elle n'est ni particulièrement jolie, ni particulièrement intelligente, ni particulièrement douée pour quoique ce soit. En fait elle est tellement quelconque qu'elle en devient invisible.

D'ordinaire, je me fiche bien de sa présence à elle, mais depuis mon retour j'ai l'impression d'avoir les nerfs à vifs. J'essaye de parler à ma mère de mes cauchemars mais les mots se bloquent dans ma gorge au moment même où un membre de ma famille est arrive pour me féliciter. Finalement je laisse Gloss avec son insipide petite-amie et rentre chez moi. Je fais mon lit avec application et cache un poignard sous l'oreiller. Un jour je n'en aurais plus besoin mais pour l'heure je préfère me protéger. De quoi, je ne sais pas…

Au rez-de-chaussée le téléphone sonne. Je cours et manque de tomber dans les escaliers. J'attrape le combiné au dernier moment, à moitié essoufflée.

- Cashmere ?

Je suis contente d'entendre Gloss même si je me sens étrangement agacée.

- Il y a une grande fête ce soir pour ta victoire sur la place de la mairie, tu viens ? Demande t-il d'un ton enjoué.

Je suis sur le point d'accepter mais je reste silencieuse. Une partie de moi adorerait y aller mais une autre a envie d'être seule.

- Non désolée, je lance d'un ton léger.

- Pourquoi ? S'agace t-il.

- Je suis fatiguée, j'ai besoin de repos, je murmure les larmes aux yeux.

J'ai envie de pleurer mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Gloss ne comprend pas du tout,j'ai l'impression qu'un gouffre s'est creusé entre lui et moi depuis l'arène.

- Ça fait une semaine que tu te reposes Cashmere, tu peux bien venir ce soir non ? En plus Morgane a envie de te revoir, tu es passée en coup de vent tout à l'heure... râle-t-il visiblement de mauvaise humeur.

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir et lui raccroche au nez. J'avais oublié à quel point le prénom de sa copine m'était extrêmement désagréable. Je regarde un instant le téléphone puis éclate en sanglot. Le combiné sonne de nouveau mais je ne réponds pas, préférant courir me réfugier dans ma chambre comme lorsque j'étais enfant. Je m'enroule dans une couverture et pleure un long moment sans même tenter une seule seconde d'être silencieuse. Le pire c'est que je n'arrive pas à mettre de mots sur ce que je ressens. J'ai l'impression de baigner dans un méandre de sentiments contradictoire et inconnu. Le téléphone sonne encore quatre fois puis plus rien.

Je ne comprends pas comment Gloss peut penser à s'amuser alors que je suis là à pleurer, le ventre tordu par la peur et la douleur.

_« Ça fait une semaine que tu te reposes Cashmere, tu peux bien venir ce soir non ? »_

Il ne comprend pas, il ne sait pas ce que sont les Jeux. Je ne peux pas me reposer parce que je ne peux pas dormir, et je ne peux pas dormir parce que je suis assaillie de sentiments que je ne contrôle pas.

Je me force à me calmer et descends me préparer un thé. Je déteste plus que tout me disputer avec mon frère mais je ne supporterais pas de me retrouver avec sa copine et lui pour une soirée entière.

Je verse du miel dans ma tasse et je bois lentement. Le thé est brûlant mais je n'y prête pas attention, pas plus qu'au goût d'ailleurs.

Je sais que je ne regrette rien, ni d'avoir gagné, ni d'avoir tué. C'était eux ou moi et je préfère largement que ça soit eux. Les règles sont ainsi faites et je sais que si je devais en vouloir à quelqu'un ça serait plutôt au gouvernement. Mais je ne m'attendais pas du tout à me sentir aussi mal. Je dors peu, secouée par des cauchemars et une peur tenace qui ne me quitte pas ; je me sens seule chez moi mais je ne veux voir personne ; et surtout, j'aimerais parler de ce que je ressens, je voudrais pouvoir le faire sans que cette boule au ventre m'en empêche.

Je crois que le plus douloureux est de voir ma famille et mes amies faire comme si de rien n'était. On me félicite, on m'admire mais personne ne me demande comment je vais.

Je me rappelle mentalement qu'il faudrait que j'appelle lesdites amies mais je n'en ai pas non plus le courage. Finalement je me décide pour le Centre d'entraînement.

Il est assez loin du Village des vainqueurs mais je décide d'y aller à pied. Marcher me fait du bien et je me sens rapidement mieux. J'ai beau avoir amené mes couteaux je sais pertinemment que je ne veux pas m'entraîner**, **même si je pense que ça me ferait du bien. Non ce que je veux c'est Alexi, l'entraîneur avec qui je couche de temps à autre. Je ne sais pas trop quel type de réconfort je veux, mais pour une fois j'ai envie d'être avec lui.

Il y a plusieurs Centre d'entraînement au district Un mais celui-ci est un des plus grand. Le bâtiment est immense, de forme circulaire, fait de pierre blanche avec peu de fenêtre. L'intérieur est tout aussi spacieux et très majestueux. J'aimais bien cet endroit malgré tout, j'y passais plus de temps que chez moi au final.

En y entrant je me sens revenir des années en arrière quand j'étais encore enfant et que mes parents m'y ont amené pour la première fois. J'ai du mal à ne pas me gonfler d'orgueil quand je vois la façon dont on me regarde. Malgré mes étranges crises d'angoisse je suis fière d'avoir gagné, j'ai faishonneur à mon district. Je connais les couloirs par cœur et m'y déplace avec aisance. Plusieurs fois, des élèves m'interpellent pour me féliciter de ma victoire avant de me dire qu'ils ont hâte d'y partir aussi. Je me contente d'un sourire avant de passer mon chemin.

Est-ce que je me serais portée volontaire si j'avais su que les Hunger Games ne s'arrêtaient pas totalement après une victoire ? Si j'avais su que certains des tributs morts me hanteraient ?

Il est très probable que oui.

Alexi est en train de hurler sur un pauvre élève qui a planté son couteau deux centimètres trop loin du centre de la cible. Il éprouve souvent un plaisir sadique à terroriser tous les élèves les uns après les autres. Tous sauf moi. J'avais seize ans quand j'ai atterri la première fois dans son lit. Je n'en garde pas un bon souvenir mais j'ai très vite compris comment je pouvais user de ma beauté pour manipuler les hommes. Ils sont si faibles il faut bien l'avouer.

Mon arrivée sauve les nerfs du pauvre élève, qui part pleurer dans un coin, tandis qu'Alexi explique longuement pourquoi et comment un simple et _« misérable »_ tribut devient un vainqueur.

- Jolies Jeux, commente-t-il une fois que nous sommes seuls dans son bureau.

- Merci, je réponds avec un sourire en coin.

- Et encore, ça aurait été mieux si tu t'étais plus entraînée, ajoute-t-il en se servant un verre de whisky.

Je ne réponds rien et me contente de hausser les épaules. Soudain je me demande pourquoi je suis ici.

- Ça y est tu mènes la grande vie ? dit-il d'un ton amer.

Je sais que Alexi rêvait de se porter volontaire aux Hunger Games mais une blessure l'a cloué au lit, l'empêchant ainsi de le faire. C'est sans doute la raison pour laquelle il est si violent avec les élèves.

- On peut dire ça, je réponds sur le même ton.

Je reste évasive parce que je n'ai aucune envie de m'étendre sur mes difficultés. Je sais que Alexi me considérerait alors comme quelqu'un de faible et je refuse ça. Je ne suis pas faible et quelqu'un qui n'a jamais fait les Hunger Games ne peut pas comprendre.

Finalement je m'approche et l'embrasse. Il répond immédiatement à mon baiser sans même poser de question. C'est ce que j'aime avec lui.

Comme souvent ces deux dernières années, je me retrouve nue, assise sur son bureau. Étrangement, et pour la première fois depuis que je le connais, j'éprouve même du plaisir.

* * *

Étendue dans mon lit, je contemple le plafond blanc de ma chambre sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil. Mon aventure avec Alexi m'a offert un bref instant de paix mais une fois seule je me sens à nouveau oppressée. Je pense un instant à téléphoner à mon frère avant de me souvenir que je lui ai raccroché au nez la dernière fois.

Le lendemain une épaisse lettre arrive dans ma boite aux lettres. Elle est faite de parchemin et mon adresse est écrite d'une élégante écriture violette. Le sceau du Capitole est apposé à l'arrière. La Tournée de la victoire démarrera dans quelques semaines d'après la lettre. Je sursaute en entendant le téléphone sonner. Encore.

- Cashmere ? demande mon frère avec la même voix agacée que la veille.

- Qui d'autre ? Je réponds un peu sèchement.

Gloss reste silencieux et je me sens coupable.

- La Tournée de la victoire commence bientôt, j'ai reçu une lettre, dis-je un peu tendue.

- Ça dure combien de temps ? Demande t-il.

- Environ deux semaines, je marmonne.

Je n'ai jamais eu une conversation si froide avec mon propre frère mais j'ai la sensation qu'il ne peut pas – ou ne veut pas – comprendre.

- Tu me rapporteras un souvenir ? Se radoucit-il.

A sa voix je le sens sourire. Mon ventre se détend et je me sens mieux.

- Tu veux quoi ? Je demande en riant.

- Une jolie fille du Quatre ! S'exclame t-il.

J'éclate de rire tandis qu'il m'explique avec le plus grand sérieux qu'il est _absolument sûr_ que toutes les filles du Quatre sont très libérées puisqu'elles passent la moitié de l'année en maillot de bain. Pour la première fois depuis que je suis rentrée, j'ai enfin la sensation de le retrouver.

La Tournée de la victoire est très intense puisque je visite les douze districts en deux semaines. Les districts Douze, Onze et Dix sont clairement désavantagés par rapport à nous. Les habitants sont maigres, fatigués et je suppose qu'ils ne doivent pas manger autant que nous. Je suis très mal à l'aise là-bas, en particulier parce qu'ils me regardent avec tristesse et haine pour la plupart.

Le passage dans le Dix est pénible puisque j'ai tué de mes propres mains leur tribut féminin. J'essaye d'éviter de croiser le regard de sa famille même si je sens leurs yeux posés sur moi.

Malgré tout je suis contente de découvrir les autres districts même si je me serais volontiers passé du Douze, du Onze et du Dix.

Le passage dans le Huit est de très loin le plus étrange. Mes relations ambiguës avec leur tribut féminins féminin me valent un accueil mitigé. Les habitants me scrutent avec intensité comme s'ils attendaient quelque chose. Peut-être qu'ils veulent un discours, ou juste un mot à l'attention de Faith. Je ne dis rien. Comme si elle et moi n'étions rien de plus que des ennemies forcées de travailler ensemble. Je sais que les gens sont déçus mais je refuse d'étaler au grand jour ce qu'il s'est passé dans mes Hunger Games. Quelque part je crois que je considère Faith comme une amie, mais je ne l'avouerais jamais. Pas même sous la torture. Et de toute façon ça ne changerait rien, elle est morte et enterrée.

En arrivant dans le Quatre je dois bien avouer que les suppositions de Gloss sont justes. Les femmes sont très belles avec un teint hâlé et des yeux aux couleurs de l'océan. Mais pas que. Ambre, un de mes mentors, me reproche d'être plus intéressée par les hommes que par la Tournée. Je la contredirais bien avec plaisir mais les hommes du Quatre ont de quoi me faire tourner la tête.

L'avantage de cette Tournée c'est que je suis trop fatiguée pour penser. Je dors mal la nuit mais au moins le jour je ne reste pas seule avec mes pensées.

La fête que le Un a organisée en mon honneur est grandiose. J'ai encore du mal à croire que je suis au centre de l'attention, que j'ai réellement gagné.

Un grand feu brûle sur la place et les gens sont réunis autour. Un immense buffet a été dressé près de quatre longues tables et décoré de pierres semi-précieuses. Je suis assise à l'une d'entre elle et regarde une pierre bleue briller faiblement à la lueur d'une bougie. Je suppose qu'une seule de ces gemmes suffirait à faire vivre toute une famille du Dix pendant plusieurs semaines. La vie est injuste par nature et je me réjouis d'être née dans le bon district.

- Mademoiselle ?

Un Pacificateur me tapote le bras gentiment et me demande de le suivre.

- Le président souhaite vous voir mademoiselle Fawkes.

Je le suis, un peu intriguée de savoir le président ici dans le Un. Le Pacificateur m'entraîne vers la mairie et me fait entrer dans un grand bureau rectangulaire et richement décoré. Le président Snow se tient près de la fenêtre et observe les gens faire la fête au dehors. Une odeur âcre de rose imprègne les lieux et je me retiens de froncer le nez tant c'est fort.

- Ah,mademoiselle Fawkes. Vous faites honneur au district Un, commence t-il d'une voix mielleuse.

Je lui souris avec franchise. Entendre ces mots-là de la bouche même du président me rend extrêmement fière.

- Tout le Capitole ne parle plus que de vous, vous savez ? Reprend t-il d'un ton plus enjoué.

- Je l'ignorais, je réponds avec assurance, mais j'en suis très heureuse.

- Dans ce cas vous ne voyez pas d'inconvénient à soutenir ceux qui vous ont généreusement sponsorisé ? Susurre-t-il avec un regard qui me transperce.

Je fronce les sourcils. Je ne vois pas de quel genre de soutient il peut parler.

- Je ne comprends pas trop, j'avoue.

- Vos nombreux sponsors seraient particulièrement heureux si vous allez les remercier…, il marque une pause, le temps de m'adresser un sourire. Disons, intimement.

Mon visage se décompose, j'ai peur de comprendre. Au visage dur du président, je comprends que ce n'est pas une farce de mauvais goûts. Je commence à avoir des sueurs froide, ma vue se brouille légèrement tandis que mon esprit l'ampleur de la sentence.

- Non ! Je m'exclame un peu durement. Navrée mais non, je ne suis pas comme ça, j'ajoute plus calmement.

- Vraiment ? Ce n'est pourtant pas ce qu'on m'a dit, poursuit Snow sans paraître le moins du monde ébranlé.

- C'est à dire ? Je m'offusque.

- Que l'un de vos instructeurs affectionne particulièrement vos faveurs. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Juste pour quelques conforts durant vos séances d'entraînements. Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un dans votre genre trouve à redire dans le fait de coucher pour service rendu.

Mon cœur se met à battre si vite que ça en devient douloureux. Je n'aurais pas dû boire d'alcool ça me rend un peu lente à répondre et surtout j'ai du mal à reprendre le fil de mes pensées. Pour le moment je me sens juste mal.

- Ce n'est pas... c'est juste que... c'était volontaire, je finis par lâcher d'une voix que j'espère pleine d'assurance.

Le président reste silencieux tandis que je tente, douloureusement, de ne pas me mettre à pleurer.

- Je comprends, concède t-il même si je doute qu'il abandonne aussi facilement, néanmoins je vous conseille d'y songer.

J'acquiesce en souriant mais intérieurement j'ai surtout envie de vomir. Je le regarde partir en me sentant mal et surtout,interloquée. Est-ce que je peux refuser comme ça sans aucun risque de représailles ? Est-ce que les autres vainqueurs ont aussi reçu ce genre de proposition ?

Pour la première fois de ma vie mon corps me dégoûte et je me sens sale. Je me promets de ne plus jamais voir Alexi et d'être la plus discrète possible. Je sors de la pièce et m'arrête devant une glace pour me recomposer un visage plus ou moins potable. Je me force à respirer profondément une quinzaine de fois puis j'arrange mes cheveux avant de réussir à coller un sourire sur mon visage.

Dehors la fête bat son plein et le vin a commencé à faire effet. Derrière une statue je surprends mon frère en train d'embrasser une fille qui n'est manifestement pas sa petite-amie. D'ordinaire j'aurais éprouvé une joie sadique en pensant que leur couple bat de l'aile mais je suis encore trop secouée par ma rencontre avec le président. Je ne pense même pas à lui demander le pourquoi du comment et le laisse s'enfuir dans un buisson avec cette fille.

Je m'assois sur le rebord d'une fontaine et observe la foule autour de moi. Je repère Ambre, mon mentor et me demande si elle a aussi été prostitué par le Capitole. J'aimerais lui en parler mais je ne sais pas si elle me répondrait franchement et très honnêtement je n'ai pas envie de connaître la réponse.

Je passe six mois dans une relative quiétude. Mes cauchemars me poursuivent chaque nuit mais maintenant je m'endors rapidement. J'ai la satisfaction d'être la plus forte et j'oublie presque la proposition du président. Malgré tout,elle reste dans un coin de ma tête et je ne peux m'empêcher d'y repenser fréquemment. Les façons de faire du Capitole ne sont pas bien difficile à comprendre et je m'étonne d'avoir pu refuser si facilement.

Je passe de longs moments au Centre d'entraînement, plus pour y montrer mon talent que pour m'exercer à proprement parler. Je n'ai pas revu Alexi depuis tout ce temps et je sais qu'il a jeté son dévolu sur une autre jeune fille. Mon orgueil en a pris un coup mais finalement c'est mieux comme ça.

* * *

Aujourd'hui,c'est le jour de la Moisson. Pour la première fois je vais être le mentor des tributs du Un et j'espère bien les ramener vivant cette année aussi. Et l'année suivante. Gloss m'a confié qu'il se porterait volontaire dans un an**,** lorsqu'il aurait dix-huit ans. Il ne doute pas d'être le meilleur et je me suis cruellement reconnue dans ses paroles. Je n'ai pas osé le dissuader, ni même l'encourager. Je suis restée là à sourire et hocher la tête.

Je suis assise au premier rang, près du maire et des autres vainqueurs du Un tandis qu'une femme monte sur scène pour le tirage au sort. Je me demande à quel moment les cheveux vert pommes ont été à la mode au Capitole puisque c'est incroyablement laid.

Une certaine Jade se porte volontaire. Elle est grande, avec de longs cheveux roux foncés et l'air de celle qui va monter sur un trône et non pas faire les Hunger Games. Il se dégage d'elle une sorte de vulgarité qui ne me plaît pas. J'ai du mal à croire qu'une année entière a passé depuis ma victoire. Je me souviens de mon assurance le jour où je me suis portée volontaire. Finalement je ressemble un peu à Jade sauf que je suis bien plus belle et élégante.

Je triture un de mes fin bracelets en or tandis que la jeune femme aux cheveux verts félicite Jade. Puis elle fouille frénétiquement dans les bouts de papiers pour le tribut masculin.

- Gloss Fawkes.

Mon regard se fixe sur mon bracelet que j'ai brisé net sans le faire exprès. Je relève la tête, le cœur battant si fort que je n'entends plus rien. Quelqu'un, sans doute Ambre, me serre le bras doucement mais je m'en fiche éperdument. Au bout de plusieurs longues secondes, je vois Gloss monter sur scène. Il est surprit et un peu pâle mais son visage est impassible, comme s'il s'en fichait.

Je suis incapable de dire avec précision ce qu'il se passe par la suite. J'enfonce mes ongles dans mon bras pour m'empêcher de pleurer et j'éprouve une haine sourde mêlée de tristesse. J'ai été bien idiote de croire que le président Snow me laisserait partir sans aucuns représailles.

Le nom de Gloss se trouvait parmi des milliers d'autres. Le hasard a un goût amer de punition.

* * *

_Et voilà la dernière partie sur Cashmere, j'espère que vous avez aimé ! _

_Le prochain chapitre sera sur les Jeux de Gloss :-)_


	3. OS spécial Halloween

**Note** : Joyeux Halloween ! J'avais envie d'écrire un OS spécial Halloween avec les anciens vainqueurs et c'est chose faite :)

Merci à **Amiral NoThomb** (tu as vu t'es en gras !) pour sa correction !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Halloween au Capitole**

- C'est bien là ? demande Cashmere en ajustant sa robe.

- Pas mal, j'approuve en souriant, on voit autant tes seins que tes fesses. Au moins, il y en a pour tous les goûts !

- Jalouse ! réplique Cashmere.

Elle observe son reflet dans le miroir en se trouvant sans doute aussi parfaite qu'elle peut l'être. Son déguisement de diablesse laisse peu de place à l'imagination et je remercie silencieusement le temps d'être relativement doux.

J'enfile à mon tour la robe de velours pourpre qui est censée me transformer en vampire. C'est une très belle robe qui a au moins le mérite de cacher un peu plus de chose que celle de Cashmere. Comme dirait Gloss, je fais une vampire parfaite, mais je ne sais toujours pas si je dois le prendre mal ou pas. Brutus arrive, déguisé en Faucheuse, une faux dans la main et enveloppé dans une très longue cape noire à capuche. Avec sa grande taille il fait une Mort parfaite, d'ailleurs si on rechigne à nous donner des bonbons il sera très utile.

A l'occasion d'une ancienne fête appelée Halloween, le Capitole en organise une spéciale à laquelle nous somme conviés. La seule condition est de se déguiser pour participer ensuite à la chasse aux bonbons dans tout le Capitole. Je n'aime pas tout ce qui est affilié aux Capitoliens d'habitude mais pour une fois, ils organisent quelque chose qui m'intéresse.

- Très jolie, commente Brutus en voyant Cashmere.

Je ne sais pas trop s'il parle de la robe ou de son corps mais Cashmere a l'air plutôt fière d'elle. Je lâche mes cheveux et les brosse soigneusement quand Lyme fait son entrée. J'en lâche mon peigne en la voyant habillée en... fée. Elle porte une robe verte vaporeuse et de petites ailes de la même couleur ornent son dos.

- Le premier qui OSE dire quoique ce soit en rapport avec ça, crache-t-elle en montrant son costume, je lui arrache la langue, la découpe et la lui fais manger, compris ?

Personne ne répond mais Brutus manque d'éborgner Gloss avec sa faux en s'étouffant à moitié de rire.

- On a perdu un pari, explique t-il, mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle le ferait vraiment...

- Lyme en fée... je suis à jamais choquée, rit Cashmere.

- Bordel mais... CASHMERE ! hurle Gloss depuis la chambre d'à côté.

- Allons bon, qu'est-ce qui lui arrive maintenant, grogne sa sœur en partant le voir.

Un instant plus tard j'entends Cashmere éclater de rire tandis que Gloss continue de râler.

- Oh la ferme ! lâche-t-il en arrivant.

Je comprends mieux pourquoi sa sœur rit à s'en tenir les côtes. Son costume de monstre de Frankenstein est beaucoup trop petit et ses membres dépassent bizarrement. Malgré tout il est assortit à Cashmere qui n'est pas non plus très habillée.

- Tu vas attirer les Capitoliennes, je murmure en souriant.

- Formidable, râle-t-il, ce n'est pas parce que je suis déguisée en monstre que je dois attirer les monstres.

Il est de notoriété publique que les Capitoliennes sont plus connues pour leurs extravagances que pour leur beauté ou même leur amabilité.

- C'est de ta faute, poursuit-il en regardant sa sœur, pourquoi tu l'as lavé à cette température ?

- Quand on n'est pas capable de laver ses propres vêtements à vingt-six ans on se tait, crache-t-elle en passant la main dans ses longs cheveux blonds.

Gloss marmonne quelque chose d'inintelligible avec l'expression d'un enfant prit en faute et repart dans sa chambre.

- Non mais vraiment !

* * *

Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que les riches habitants du Capitole ont fait fort en matière de déguisement. Très fort même.

- Ce qui est bien avec le Capitole c'est que quand on croit qu'ils ne peuvent pas faire pire, ils font pires, lâche Gloss qui a déjà attiré l'attention de plusieurs jeunes filles.

Je ne peux qu'être d'accord. Comme pour appuyer ses dires, un Capitolien passe devant nous déguisé en président Snow.

- Dites-moi que je rêve, marmonne Lyme en observant le faux président Snow, ou alors achevez-moi.

- Brutus donne-lui un coup de faux, dit Cashmere en grimaçant.

Peine perdue, lui et son arme sont déjà partis rejoindre le buffet, en partie parce qu'il ne peut pas s'empêcher de rire en regardant Lyme je faut dire qu'entre ses ailes, son diadème, ses plumes dans les cheveux et son air revêche il y a de quoi.

Je me faufile à travers les costumes tous plus étranges les uns que les autres et arrive enfin près du buffet. Je prends un petit four au hasard et croque dedans. Cashmere se fait déjà courir après par une dizaine d'hommes et Gloss a disparu au milieu de la foule. Je me sens un peu seule et je continue de mâchouiller ma bouchée aux crevettes quand quelqu'un agite un étrange objet devant mes yeux. Je me retourne et me retrouve nez à nez avec Johanna. Elle tient un pieu dans sa main et sa tenue – composée de cuir, de corsets et de très peu de tissu – la rend un peu trop sexy pour être honnête. En plus de ça elle est passablement plate ce qui est tout sauf séduisant.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? je marmonne.

- Un pieu,répond-elle en souriant.

- Je le vois bien, mais en quoi tu es déguisée, je m'agace.

- En chasseuse de vampire, m'annonce-t-elle ravie.

Évidemment.

Johanna n'aurait pas pu paraître plus ravie si je lui avais dit que son anniversaire venait d'être avancé.

- Et ça t'amuse ? je crache.

- Je dois avouer que oui. D'ailleurs ta robe est jolie, pour une fois tu ressembles à quelque chose, lâche-t-elle avant de s'évanouir dans la foule.

Je respire un grand coup avant de boire deux coupes de champagne coup sur coup tout en rêvant de noyer Johanna dans une piscine. Quelqu'un recouvert d'un drap blanc fend la foule et se saisit de deux verres d'alcools avant de repartir. La personne a découpé deux trous pour les yeux et je croise un instant son regard un peu désespéré.

- Ridicule, je marmonne.

- Eno ? crie quelqu'un dans la foule.

Je vois au loin la faux de Brutus et le diadème de Lyme**,** je me fraye un passage en donnant une bonne quantité de coup de coude.

- Quel monde ! je râle en arrivant près d'eux.

- Il fallait avoir une faux, les gens s'écartent bien plus vite, dit Brutus en souriant à son arme.

Un homme se détache de la foule pour s'approcher de nous, un petit-four aux crevettes à la main. Il est plutôt grand, très élégant dans son costume immaculé et soigneusement coiffé. S'il n'avait pas un air revêche sur le visage, il pourrait même être séduisant.

- Oh mon dieu c'est Haymitch ! s'exclame Lyme en lâchant sa baguette de fée.

J'écarquille les yeux. Maintenant qu'elle le dit je reconnais bien Haymitch même si je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Il n'a jamais été aussi élégant, aussi séduisant, aussi propre, aussi... sobre. Il n'empêche que ça a l'air de l'agacer profondément. Il est accompagné d'une femme portant une robe violette, démesurément grande, avec des rubans et des froufrous partout. De mémoire il me semble que c'est l'hôtesse du district Douze, Effie Trinket.

- Ça va être une grande, grande, grande soirée ! claironne-t-elleavec un immense sourire.

- Oh seigneur... commence Haymitch en voyant le costume de Lyme.

- Sans commentaire, si tu oses dire, faire, murmurer quelque chose ou même sourire, je te jure que tu vas regretter amèrement le jour où tu es revenu de l'arène vivant, souffle-t-elle d'une voix acide.

Ça a le mérite d'être clair. Haymitch ne dit rien mais il n'a jamais semblé aussi heureux.

- Quelle merveilleuse soirée non ? continue Effie avec une expression proche du ravissement total.

Cashmere arrive derrière elle, contourne avec soin la robe et écarquille les yeux en voyant Haymitch.

- Haymitch ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé ?

- Enfin quelqu'un qui pose une bonne question ici, réplique-t-il.

- C'est moi qui ait insisté, intervient Effie, n'est-il pas formidable ?

Surprenant serait plus juste même. A ce moment-là le crétin de Capitolien que j'ai croisé un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, celui recouvert d'un drap, s'approcha de Haymitch avant de le fusiller du regard.

- Ah tiens Katniss !

J'écarquille les yeux tandis que le fantôme relève son drap. C'est effectivement Katniss, un air furieux sur le visage.

- Elle a refusé de se déguiser et ils ont refusé de la laisser entrer, explique Haymitch.

- Et donc Haymitch a eu une idée brillante, poursuit Katniss, il a pris une nappe.

- Elle te va à ravir, tu as l'air beaucoup plus aimable avec, dit-il en rabattant la nappe sur le visage furieux de Katniss.

Je n'ai jamais aimé la foule et ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va changer. J'entraîne Lyme dehors où je peux enfin souffler en bon coup, loin de tous ces Capitoliens imbibés d'alcool et de parfum. J'aperçois Johanna en compagnie de Finnick – déguisé en pirate à moitié débraillé – et d'une très jolie jeune femme. Elle porte une longue robe vaporeuse et brillante qui l'a fait ressembler à une sirène. Ça tombe bien puisqu'apparemment elle est déguisée en sirène. Johanna s'approche de nous, sans doute pour me gratifier d'une énième blague sur mes dents.

- Ah tiens c'est la folle dingue ! remarque Gloss.

- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça, crache Johanna d'un air mauvais, Annie n'est pas folle et elle vaut mieux que la plupart d'entre vous.

- Et que toi aussi, réplique Cashmere.

Finnick s'approche avec Annie qui commence à me fixer avant de s'éloigner de moi. J'ai beau avoir l'habitude de ce genre de comportements, de la part d'enfants principalement, ça me donne des envies de meurtres à chaque fois.

- N'ai pas peur Annie, ironise Johanna,dans le Quatre il y a beaucoup de requin non ?

Comme c'est original ! Je déteste qu'on se moque de moi ou qu'on me fasse des réflexions sur mes dents. En général, les gens ne s'y risquent pas d'ailleurs. En général. Johanna semble éprouver un plaisir particulier à me mettre hors de moi. Je jure qu'avant minuit elle aura le nez et la mâchoire cassée et qu'elle se vautrera dans son sang.

Lyme réplique sèchement à Johanna de se la boucler. Annie, quant à elle, ne répond rien et fond en larme.

- Merci Enobaria ! s'exclame Finnick

- Alors ça, c'est la meilleure ! Ça va être de ma faute si elle est dingue ! je réplique.

Chose que je n'aurais pas dû dire puisque Annie fond en larme. Finnick l'entraîne tendrement vers les jardins non sans m'avoir jeté un regard de reproche comme si j'avais fait quelque chose de mal.

Johanna leur emboîte le pas après m'avoir gratifié d'un sourire en coin. La garce !

- Je vais lui exploser quelque chose avant minuit, j'annonce très calmement.

- Laisse tomber, tente de me calme rGloss en haussant les épaules, elle est dingue !

- Johanna ou Annie ? demande Cashmere.

- Les deux, marmonne Lyme.

Lyme perd vraiment toute crédibilité déguisée en fée des bois.

Le temps que je me calme, Beetee et Wyress arrivent, accompagnés de Chaff, Seeder, Haymitch, sa princesse Effie, Peeta – qui a un atroce costume de grenouille – et Katniss sous sa nappe blanche.

Beetee est déguisé en docteur Frankenstein et retrouve avec plaisir Gloss. Leur amitié est aussi improbable et étrange que si je me mettais à embrasser Johanna à pleine bouche. Wyress et Seeder sont déguisées en fantômes - « Dame Blanche enfin ! » - et Chaff en loup-garou. Je repère Mags au loin déguisée en une sorcière très réaliste.

- Bon on y va ? claironne Chaff. Je veux mes bonbons moi !

Je décide de laisser Johanna de côté même si je suis déterminée à lui briser le nez en quatre morceaux avant minuit. Contre toute attente nos sacs sont très rapidement remplis à ras-bord de bonbon, en partie parce que nous sommes populaire au Capitole et en partie parce que Brutus et Chaff terrorisent les gosses.

- Le faire pleurer n'était pas vraiment nécessaire, râle Lyme.

- Il n'a pas pleuré ! réplique Chaff.

- Il a pleuré, fait sur lui et appelé sa mère, nuance Cashmere avec ironie.

- En même temps les gosses ici sont de vrais chochottes, se plaint Brutus.

- Au moins on a une bonne récolte, sourit Gloss, moi je trouve que la faux est très efficace pour les impressionner.

La faux et les un mètre quatre vingt-dix de Brutus aident sans doute beaucoup. D'ailleurs Gloss lui donne un coup de coude dans les côtes et ils éclatent de rire en chœur.

De vrais gosses.

* * *

Aux alentours de vingt-trois heures je reviens avec Cashmere vers le centre-ville et je me fraye un passage vers le banquet pour me servir à boire. Je prend**s** un verre totalement au hasard, il contient un breuvage orange qui ne me dit rien de bon. Pourtant c'est seulement une sorte de jus de citrouille alcoolisé. J'en prends un deuxième puis un troisième pour faire honneur au dicton avant de contempler la foule qui s'étale devant moi.

Minuit approche, l'heure où les enfants vont se coucher et où les parents commencent à boire un peu trop. Je vois plusieurs couples s'embrasser goulûment, un verre dans une main et une part de gâteau dans l'autre. D'ailleurs en parlant de gâteau, je m'approche difficilement du buffet. Au moment où je m'apprête à prendre une part, quelqu'un est plus rapide et me vole mon gâteau.

Je relève la tête et croise sans surprise le regard moqueur de Johanna.

- Je vais te tuer, je gronde très calmement.

- Chiche ! s'exclame-t-elle avant de l'élancer dans la foule.

Je la poursuis sans trop réfléchir mais ma robe longue et mes talons hauts ne m'aident pas vraiment. Pourtant je suis sa trace sans peine jusqu'aux jardins plongés dans la pénombre. Seules quelques citrouilles – de toutes les couleurs, évidemment nous sommes au Capitole - creusées sont illuminées de bougie.

- Ben alors tu te ramollis mon petit piranha ! clame-t-elle en faisant s'enfuir un couple d'adolescent.

J'ôte mes chaussures pour plus de rapidité et la rejoins sans peine. Je tiendrai ma promesse, cette salle garce sera défigurée avant minuit. J'ai la chance d'avoir toujours été très rapide et d'un bond leste, je la plaque au sol. Elle marmonne une insulte avant de me donner un coup de coude dans les côtes m'obligeant à rouler sur le côté. Elle tente de me plaquer au sol mais je suis, heureusement, bien plus forte qu'elle. Je la repousse sans effort mais elle m'assène un violent coup au nez. Je vois des étoiles pendant quelques instants avant de me retrouver plaquer au sol.

Je vais vraiment mordre si ça continue.

Je sens qu'un peu de sang coule dans ma bouche mais je n'y prête pas attention. Si Johanna me lâche, je crois que je pourrais la tuer. Ou alors la blesser plus ou moins mortellement et peut-être même que j'y prendrais du plaisir.

- Ben alors mon petit piranha, on abandonne ? me nargue-t-elle.

Je tente de me dégager violemment mais elle tient bon**, **je ne fais qu'avaler un peu de sang.

- Tu vas me le payer chèrement Johanna, je gronde.

- Mais oui... Tu dis ça à chaque fois, lance-t-elle avec un demi-sourire.

C'est vrai que mes paroles ont un air de déjà-vu.

- On va jouer à un jeu ça te dit ? lance-t-elle avec un air plutôt étrange.

- La seule chose à laquelle on va jouer, c'est moi t'arrachant les membres un à un, je murmure la bouche toujours imbibée de sang.

En général quand on menace les gens, on peut s'attendre à un panel de réaction assez varié. On peut avoir de la peur, de la violence, de la haine voire même de la maladresse. Cependant, en aucun cas, et pas même dans n'importe lequel de mes rêves je ne pouvais m'attendre à ça. Johanna se penche vers moi jusqu'à poser ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Une fois la surprise passée, je tente de me dégager en me remuant. Je crois que je préfère qu'elle me frappe.

- Ah tiens j'ai réussi à te clouer le bec, dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Effectivement je ne vois pas très bien par où commencer. Je viens tout juste de me souvenir qu'on est dans un parc et que n'importe quel petit crétin du Capitole pourrait nous voir.

Avant que j'ai eu le temps de lui poser la question, elle recommence à m'embrasser. Elle lâche mon bras et une de ses mains vient caresser ma joue.

- Non !

Je l'interromps et attrape sa main.

- Non, je répète plus fermement.

- Pourquoi ?

- Johanna tu me hais, je te hais, on se hait et on est très bien comme ça, j'argumente.

- Quoi ça ne te plaît pas ? demande-t-elle.

- Pour commencer tu m'as cassé le nez et j'ai du sang partout ! je râle.

- Il n'est pas cassé, je peux te le remettre en place si tu veux, propose-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

- Non ! Tu as bu,c'est ça ? je continue de râler avec animation.

Pourtant je vois bien qu'elle n'a pas bu une seule goutte d'alcool. Moi oui**, **et j'ai le cerveau un peu embrumé.

- Allez viens, parce que là tu ressembles _vraiment_ à un vampire, soupire-t-elle.

* * *

Une sonnerie stridente me réveille brusquement. Je me retourne dans mes draps et attrape à tâtons le téléphone qui continue de me vriller les oreilles.

- Oui ? je marmonne d'une voix inaudible.

- Enobaria**, **c'est toi ?

Je reconnais la voix de Cashmere qui a l'air un peu énervé.

- Oui, dis-je avant de bailler longuement.

- Ah tout de même ! Tu es où ? Parce que hier soir il s'en est passé des choses après que tu sois partis.

_« Ici aussi »_ je suis sur le point d'avouer mais je ne fais rien. Je contemple le corps nu de Johanna qui dormait contre le mien il n'y a même pas cinq minutes de cela. Je reconnais ma chambre de l'Hôtel des vainqueurs, celle qu'on m'attribue à chaque fois que je viens au Capitole. Un linge imbibé de sang se trouve sur une table plus loin et je me rappelle que mon nez a arrêté de saigner un peu avant que je perde mon soutien-gorge à mi-chemin entre le lit et la salle de bain.

- Eno ? soupire Cashmere.

- Quoi ? je bégaie un peu ailleurs.

- Tu ne m'écoutes pas ! me reproche-t-elle.

- Désolée, je marmonne même si je ne suis pas désolée du tout.

- Je disais donc que tu ne sais pas le meilleur ? Katniss a trompé Peeta ! s'exclame-t-elle toute excitée.

Il me faut quelques secondes avant de me souvenir qui sont Katniss et Peeta puisque Johanna vient de poser sa tête sur mon ventre :

- Ah... vraiment ? je m'exclame en tentant de prendre un ton intéressé.

- Oui ! Tu imagines un peu le scandale que ça va faire !

- Avec qui ? je questionne un peu curieuse.

- Oh mais tu ne sais _toujours_ pas le meilleur ! Avec Gloss !

- Ton frère ? je questionne un peu bêtement.

- Évidemment, qui d'autre ? réplique-t-elle un peu agacée par mon manque d'enthousiasme.

- Ceci dit entre l'un ou l'autre, le choix est vite fait, je soupire en tentant déposer mes mains autre part que sur le corps de Johanna

- Oui c'est évident, approuve Cashmere.

J'ai la sensation qu'elle a attendu toute la nuit ou presque pour m'apprendre ça.

- Et les autres ça va ? je demande en me souvenant de leurs existences

- Brutus, Lyme, Chaff et Haymitch sont partis faire un poker avec quelques Capitoliens et les ont plumé Peeta est partit pleurer dans un coin et Mags est partit le consoler, énumère-t-elle, Seeder, Wyress et Beetee sont partis boire un coup et je n'ai pas de nouvelles.

- Quelle soirée ! je soupire.

- Comme tu dis ! approuves Cashmere. Et attends je ne t'ai _toujours _pas dis le meilleur ! Haymitch a ensuite finit la soirée avec Amélie !

Je refuse d'imaginer Haymitch finir sa soirée avec qui que ce soit. Ceci dit je ne connais aucune Amélie.

- Amélie ? je questionne les sourcils froncés.

- Mais oui l'hôtesse du Douze !

- Ah**, **tu veux dire Effie !

- Peu importe ! Et toi tu as fait quoi ?

Très bonne question.

- Je suis rentrée me coucher, j'étais fatiguée, je marmonne.

- A cause de Johanna ? Oublie la cette garce ! Ce n'est qu'une petite idiote, seule et frustrée.

Plus tellement frustrée à présent...J'approuve un peu mollement et prétends que je dois prendre une douche pour raccrocher rapidement.

- Quel raffut tu fais, marmonne Johanna d'une voix endormie.

Pourtant elle ne semble absolument pas prête à bouger et continue de dormir sur moi, ses cheveux éparpillés sur ma poitrine. J'ai beau revoir le déroulement de la soirée je ne comprends pas à quel moment la situation m'a échappé à ce point.

- A partir de quand as-tu commencé à me considérer autrement que comme une garce ? je demande doucement.

- Jamais, répond-elle après un long silence, tu es toujours une garce pour moi, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne te trouvais pas belle pour autant.

Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi mais je me mets à caresser ses cheveux doucement. Ça fait tellement longtemps que personne ne m'avait caressé avec autant de tendresse qu'il serait idiot de refuser.

Soudain j'entends une fille crier dans le couloir.

- Qu'est-ce que les gens ont à s'énerver de bon matin, râle Johanna.

- Chut !

Au bout d'un moment on parvient à distinguer des bribes de phrases.

_- … et tu étais là dans son lit ! Et complètement nue !_

- On fait rarement l'amour tout habillé, fait remarquer Johanna.

- Oh mais tais-toi !

_- On n'est pas ensemble et on ne l'a jamais été Peeta !_

_- Tu aurais au moins pu me mettre au courant._

J'essaye d'écouter le reste de la conversation – Cashmere va adorer – mais je suis distraite par Johanna qui recommence à m'embrasser. Dans le cou, puis le long de ma mâchoire avant de glisser sa langue dans ma bouche.

Soudain je sens un goût de sang dans ma bouche. Johanna jure et me lance un regard noir, apparemment elle vient de se couper.

- Tes dents sont vraiment une saloperie ! crache-t-elle.

Je ricane, on voit bien qu'elle ne s'est jamais mordu la langue avec.

* * *

_Et voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé :-)_  
_Joyeux Halloween et bonnes vacances, l'OS sur Gloss arrive bientôt !_


End file.
